Secrets and Codenames
by A Scarecrow in HPland
Summary: Lee and Amanda decide to reveal the marriage to all. Changes at the Agency ensue. Amannda does recieve a codename.


**Secrets and Codenames**

Elizabeth Allen

PG

August 2004

After series ended

Thanks to J.K. Rowling for the codename and also to my sister for coming up with it. All the characters belong to Warner Bros. and Shoot the Moon Prods. I am not making money off of this. I know that there should be a bad guy but this is simply my view on how they would reveal the secret marriage.

**SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK**

Amanda King and Lee Stetson walked into Amanda's house. "Mother, I'm home." Amanda announced as she and Lee walked towards the kitchen.

"Hello Amanda. Lee. How was your day?" Dotty asked.

"Mother, can the three of us talk? We have some stuff to share that affects all of us. Do you have any coffee or tea made? If not, I'll make some."

"Make some tea, dear. Let's go into the living room." Dotty replied heading into the living room. Amanda meanwhile was heating water for tea. Lee and Dotty sat down and began talking.

"Tea's ready. Now where to begin? I know. Our jobs."

Lee began explaining. "IFF is a cover for what we really do. There is only a small part about what we do that we can tell you. This must be kept secret and the boys will hear about this later."

"Mother, the whole point of not telling anyone was to keep you and the boys safe. We both have enemies that would love to go after you."

"Wait a second. Are you telling me that you are both..." Dotty pauses for a moment. "Spies?" At this Lee stands up.

"Can we not use that word and yes, that's what we are telling you."

"Lee, will you sit down? I don't this and I'm tired. So sit down." came the quiet yet raising voice of Amanda.

"Yes Amanda."

"Mother, how would you feel if Lee moved in?"

"If Lee moved in? I think that's a good idea for after you two are married."

"Actually Dotty, there's thing that you don't know about us. Like, here's an example: we got married."

"And I'm going to be a mother, again." came a quiet voice.

"I'm going to be a father? Since when?"

Four months ago. We have five months to prepare a nursery. Do you remember what happened?"

"Wait. You mean February 13th? The night we got married?"

"Amanda, the two of you have only been married for four months?"

"Yes. I'm going to lie down. Tell the boys that we'll talk after dinner."

"Amanda, I love you." As Lee says this the boys come into the house.

"Phillip, Jamie, could you keep it down? Your mother is resting."

"Yes, Grandma. Hi Lee." the boys said at the same time.

"Get a snack and then get started on your homework. Dotty, don't let Amanda make dinner. I have some errands to run. I'll be back." Lee announced.

Just then the phone rang. "Lee, its for you." Phillip said after answering.

"Stetson here."

"Scarecrow, you need to come in. And bring Amanda with you." Billy told him.

"Billy, how did you find me? By the way, Amanda is asleep right now."

"Simple. No one answered at your apartment so I tried there."

"Let me wake her up. See ya in a few."

"Who was on the phone?" came a voice from the stairs.

"Amanda you should be taking a nap. Billy wants us to come in. Go get two chains and then I guess it's a change of plans of how we wanted to do things."

"Give me a few and go into the living room. Lee will you help me find those chains?" Amanda gave instructions in order to save time.

After searching through Amanda's jewelry box and finding the chains, Lee and Amanda put their wedding rings on the chains and put them around their necks. Then they both went back downstairs.

"Okay, boys. What we are about to tell you cannot be repeated. It must be kept secret. Lee and I work for a government intelligence agency. The work we do is very dangerous and we both have enemies that will try to hurt you."

"Phillip, Jamie that part must be kept secret. The rest of what they tell you can be shared, though." Dotty reminded them.

After smiling at Dotty, Lee continued. "Would the two of mind if I moved in?"

"Yeah, all right. But wait, you aren't married. Unless, …" Phillip's voice dropped off.

"Actually, that's the next thing. I love this family and I would really like us all to be under the same roof."

"What Lee is trying to say is that we eloped four months ago." Amanda finished. "Jamie, are you okay with all this?"

"Are we going to be a family forever?" Jamie asked quietly.

"I'm not leaving. I only found out about this earlier today. I think this is why we are telling you all of this information. Would you care if you get a little brother or sister?"

"Five months from now to be exact. We are going to have to finish this later. Lee, we better get going before we get into trouble with our boss. We'll be back. Love ya. Be good."

**SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK**

Twenty minutes later Lee and Amanda were at IFF. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Marsden. Is Mr. Melrose waiting for us?"

"Go straight to his office."

"Thanks." Lee knocked on the door of Billy's office and saw him wave them in.

"What took so long? I called three hours ago."

"I said that we would see you in a few. I wasn't specific."

"Sorry, sir. It took a while to wake me up and then we had to talk to Mother and the boys."

"Billy, I want Amanda off the active field duty roster. We both agree that this is best. I don't want a repeat of California."

"But why?"

"Will you close your eyes for a moment?" asked Amanda.

"See? This is why." Lee said holding up Amanda's left hand in his own left hand.

"I knew something was up. Congratulations."

"Would you and Jeannie like to be Godparents?"

"Is that why you are revealing this? You're having a baby?"

"That's right sir. Five months from now our family will be bigger."

"I'll give this case to Francine. You two get a few days to move Lee into Amanda's house."

"Think we ought to tell the Bullpen?"

"I think that can be arranged."

They all went out of Billy's office and Billy got it quiet. "Scarecrow take it away."

"We have only two things to say. One, look and two, we're having a baby!" as they held up their left hands smiling.

A wave of cheering and clapping grew. "Come on, let's go. See ya, Billy, in a few days."

Lee and Amanda gave their badges back to Mrs. Marsden and were about to go out the Georgetown Foyer Entrance when Mrs. Marsden said, "Don't let her get hurt, Scarecrow and congratulations.'

"Thanks and see you next week."

As soon as the door shut behind them, Mrs. Marsden picked up the phone and called down to Billy's office. "Showtime."

"Thanks, we'll get on it," Billy hung up the phone and opened his office door. "Francine!"

"Yeah, Billy?" asked Francine as she came in.

"You get to find a codename for Amanda without any help from Lee."

"Two reasons. One, he's moving. Two, I want this done before they get back next week."

"Okay, I'll get on it."

"Thanks Francine."

**SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK**

"Lee, can we stop by the apartment? We could start packing up your things."

"I don't see why not. But we don't have much time because we are going out for dinner."

"You don't have to take us out I had planned what dinner was going to be."

"I realize that but let me take our family out celebrate."

"Okay, let's get to the apartment before I change my mind."

"Just one question: how long have you known about your being pregnant?"

"A few days."

**SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK**

Meanwhile at 2747 Maplewood drive Dotty and the boys were watching T.V. "time to turn off the T.V. Go finish your homework and then start getting ready for dinner to save time when your mother and step-father get back."

"Grandma, my homework is done. Can I watch another show?"

"One more show, but only after you empty the garbage."

"Hello?"

"Hi Phillip. Let me talk to your Grandma."

"Okay, Lee. Grandma, its for you."

"Hello?"

"Dotty, you and the boys have thirty minutes to be ready to go out for dinner. See you when we pick you up. Oh, and tell the boys to dress nice. Bye." Lee hung up.

"What did Lee want?" Phillip asked.

"Jamie, forget about watching another show. We have thirty minutes to be ready to go out for dinner. I am going to get a quick shower. Go, put on slacks and polos."

**SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK**

Who were you talking to?"

"Just giving them a heads up. Aren't you glad that you have a couple of dresses here?" Lee answered giving his wife a kiss. "We better be going."

After the Lee and Amanda picked the rest of their family, they all walked into Emilio's. "Amanda?"

"Yes, Mother?"

"How did you learn of your pregnancy?"

"Every year they have us do a physical with a blood test. The doctor was nice enough to hold my test results until now."

Dotty, this was not planned. How about we renew our vows on our anniversary?"

"That's perfect. Begin planning in October because of the holidays."

"Manda," Lee started. "Do you know if it's a boy or girl?"

"I have an appointment tomorrow. We can find out then. Why do I feel like it has been five months rather than four?"

"Lee, are you going to be home tonight with Mom?" Jamie asked.

"Well, I'll see what we can do. My apartment has already been started to be packed. So another night there before we move my stuff in and the other nights at the house work for everyone?'

**SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK**

Francine was up in the vault going through Lee and Amanda's old cases trying to come up with a codename for Amanda.

"Billy, I have it." Francine called down to his office.

"Well, what is it?"

"Hermione."

"Hermione?" Billy asked with a puzzled looked on his face.

"She thinks on her feet." Francine explained.

"Okay, we'll let Dr. Smythe approve it."

"Approve what, Melrose."

"Amanda's codename."

"Which is…"

"Hermione."

"Good it fits her."

**SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK**

The next morning Lee and Amanda went to the doctor's office.

"Okay Amanda. Lay down on the table and we'll do an ultrasound." directed Dr. Jackson.

"Whoa, that's cold." Amanda yelped.

"Sorry."

"Manda, look at the screen." Lee chided her gently.

"I'm going to see if can hear a heartbeat." continued Dr. Jackson. "Lee, do you want to hear?"

"Sure. Am I hearing what I think I'm hearing?"

"Do I get to listen?" asked Amanda.

"Of course. Here." Lee passed the sethoscope to her.

"Hmmm, I heard five sounds. How many did the both of you hear?"

"Five."

"Five."

"We're have having quintuplets!"

"I'll get you two some pictures to tell the babies apart."

Fifteen minutes later Lee and Amanda walked out of the doctor's office.

"Lee can you believe it? Quints? We have to figure out where to put a nursery big enough for five cribs. Not to mention whether or not to find out the sexes. Mother and the boys will be surprised." Amanda finished.

"Breathe, Amanda. Just breathe."

"Sorry."

"Manda, the house isn't big enough if we are having quints. The only way it would be is to put the nursery up in the attic or maybe the boys can share a room up there."

"Lee, we can't make Phillip and Jamie share a room. We may have to move. Let's just put everything form your apartment into storage until we find a bigger place." Amanda replied as they walked in the front door.

"What place, Amanda?" dotty asked, catching the last few words of their conversation.

"We think we are going to have to move because, well, I can't make the boys share a room again. And I really can't move someone up into the attic, now can we, especially if there is no air conditioning or heat up there."

"Oh, I see. How was your appointment? Do you know if I am getting another grandson or a granddaughter?"

"Actually, we don't know yet. The baby wouldn't show what we wanted to see."

"Hello?"

"Hi, is Lee there? It's Mr. Melrose."

"Lee, I believe its for you."

"Scarecrow."

"Lee, can you and Amanda come in? Dr. Smythe wants you to. You know how he gets."

"Okay, we'll come in." Lee hung up.

"What do you mean we'll go in?"

"We've been requested."

"By who?"

"Dr. Smythe."

"Okay. Mother, I guess you can say that we are not going to be able to start house hunting this afternoon. I was thinking of us getting a place with a big play area, that way the nursery can be big enough."

"Big enough?"

"Can you look at these? We got these today."

"Why are there numbers on them?"

"Simple. It's to tell them apart."

"This is why we are going to have to move?"

"Sure looks that way. Mother, we'll be back later."

A short while later Lee and Amanda were saying hello to Mrs. Marsden.

"Go straight to the bullpen." as soon as the elevator doors closed, she picked up the phone and called down to Billy that they were on their way down.

When Lee and Amanda reached the double doors of the Bullpen and saw that the lights were off buy the doors open, Amanda reached inside to turn on the light when suddenly…

"Surprise!" the Bullpen was decorated in pink and blue and over on one wall was a row of tables with lots of food, in the center of all of it was a wedding cake with a small brunette doll and a scarecrow.

"Think the party can wait a few minutes for a few more guests?" Billy asked.

"Who else is coming?" Amanda asked.

"Have patience. Mrs. Marsden is supposed to bring them in."

"Mr. Melrose, we meet again. I like you to meet Phillip and Jamie, my grandsons."

"Sir, why did you bring our family here?"

"I was in on this."

"Should we?"

"You know how I had a doctor's appointment today? Well, these are the pictures we got."

"Mom, why are there numbers on them?"

"There are numbers because that is how many siblings you are getting." as soon as Amanda finished explaining about the numbers, Dr. Smythe breezes in.

"Well, well, well. A party for our best team. Yesterday, when I heard Mrs. King's, or shall we say Stetson's codename I knew that it would fit her like a glove. So it's goodbye to Scarecrow and Mrs. King and hello to Hermione and Scarecrow." when he finished Lee turned and saw that Amanda was crying.

"You okay?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, I will be. I can't believe what he said. Dr. Smythe, who came up with my codename?"

"It was me Amanda." Francine called.

"I love it thanks. Now shouldn't we get this party started?"

"Actually, Amanda. There is one more thing. Jeannie, can you come here? We have considered Lee like a son for many years. There are many options for Francine and the offer of Co-Section Chiefs is up for Lee and Amanda. As for me, I'm retiring."

"Billy, why?"

"I have cancelled vacation plans for so many years that I want to be able to spend the rest of my life making it up to her. My retirement is not official for another month, though."

"Wow. I'm ready to party.'

"Melrose, your office for a few minutes? Scarecrow and Hermione join us.'

Dr. Smythe was talking to Lee, Amanda and Billy. "Both of you are retiring? Francine should be in here. This affects her as much as it does to us."

"Keep 'em waiting. I want Lee to take my job and your allowed to keep working with him or be section chief."

"Well, I'm not ready to be split up yet, so whatever Lee decides will be fine for me."

"Amanda are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I think its time for me to leave the field but I am not leaving the Agency."

"That's fine, Amanda. You have done an excellent job as a field agent." opening the door, Lee called for Francine to come in.

"What's going on?"

"Shut the door. Lee and Amanda are taking over for Dr. Smythe and that leaves you as Section Chief. What do you say?"

"This is perfect because everything I want is here so I will be happy to take over."

"We cannot tell anyone because we are planning a farewell party."

"Okay. Now, I'll bet that they are out there waiting for us to cut that wedding cake."

"Let's go cut it then."

Ms. Desmond, why are there codenames?"

"Please call me Francine. Codenames are to protect the identities of our agents, Mrs. West."

**SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK**

A few hours later the King Stetson West household got home. "Phillip and Jamie, come in here for a few seconds will ya. We are having sandwiches for dinner so come make yourselves one." Lee called.

"Okay."

"Lee, we have to start our search tomorrow."

"Well, I guess that means that we cannot sleep in late then. I want to show you something, buy I can't, at least not quite yet."

"What search?" Jamie asked as soon as Lee finished what he was saying.

"This house won't be big enough for ten people after the quints are born and since you and Phillip are the oldest we aren't going to make you share a room anymore." Dotty replied. "Who knows? Maybe its time for me to move out."

"Mother, you aren't moving, at least not for a while."

"It's late and I hope homework is done." Lee announced as he started to gather the dirty dishes to take them over to the sink to wash them.

"Lee, let me give you a hand. I could get used to this and it reminds of those meals at your apartment."

"I can't believe that I don't have to go back there to sleep anymore because of you."

"I'm going to bed. Don't stay up to late." Dotty announced quietly.

"That's a good idea, Mother."

"Good night, Dotty," Lee said. As soon as they heard Dotty going up the stairs, Lee finished. "We'll find a place with a guesthouse for Dotty to stay in and still be nearby. Shall we?"

The next morning Lee blindfolded Amanda after she got into the Corvette. An hour later Lee pulled to a stop. "We have to walk a little ways or better yet I'll carry you. Your choice."

"I'll walk. Just guide me by giving me you hand." A few minutes later Lee stopped. "Are your eyes close under the blindfold? Keep them shut while I remove it. Don't open them until I say."

"Can I open my eyes yet? I need to blink."

"In a minute. Okay you can open them."

"Oh my gosh. Lee, what is this place?"

"I bought it a year ago. I hope it's big enough."

"Can we go inside?"

"Of course. I'll give you the grand tour." Lee said as they walked in. "Living room. Now this short hallway leads to a master suite with its own entrance. Next we have the family room with a bar counter to see into the kitchen. I think this kitchen will be large enough. There's even room for a breakfast nook. And finally, the dining room is straight through that door."

"I like this place. What about upstairs and the door off of that short hallway?"

"Door leads to a bathroom. Wait I skipped a door. Its in the dining room." Lee said leading her towards the dining room door. "Open it and take a look."

"Oh my gosh, Lee. A ballroom. Dr. Smythe and Mr. Melrose's farewell parties could be here." Amanda said looking at the Grand ballroom with a staircase, a wall of windows and a raised platform for musicians.

"Would you like to see the upstairs?"

"I might as well."

"Come on." when they reached the landing, Lee continued. "Three bathrooms, four if you count ours, five bedrooms and a linen closet."

Let's show Mother and the boys as soon as possible."

"Why?"

"This can be a place of our own where we can create memories."

"Hold on. There is one more door downstairs. Shall we?"

Lee stopped in front of a door. "Tell me what you think of this room."

Amanda opened the door and said, "Home office and a wall could be a library."

"Good, because I was thinking that too. Garage is in the back and come look at this garden. Dotty will love it." Lee replied leading Amanda towards the back door. Soon the couple was looking at a garden complete with three fountains.

"That is it. We are moving in."

"We'll show the rest of our family tomorrow and maybe we can be completely moved in by Sunday."

"Let's go home to start packing. I love you, Mr. Stetson."

"I love you too, Mrs. Stetson."

**SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK**

After seeing the house, Dotty and the boys agree that is was excellent. The day Lee said that he hoped they would be completely moved in by was met.

"Lee?"

"Yes?"

"This is perfect. Mother is in her own suite, we have a nursery big enough and the boys are in their room fast asleep."

"We can't forget Billy and Francine for helping us." Lee replied as he turned out the light to be alone with his wife in their new home in Arlington.

Fin

**SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK**

A/N: There you have it, folks. My view on how they would have revealed the secret marriage. I don't know if I am going to write a sequel, but if I do. I'll let you know.


End file.
